


Lost

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Starscream still mourns his lost friend.





	Lost

“You’d be proud of me, Skyfire. I flew all the way to another planet in this system. Alone.”

“Alone?” Starfire sounded incredulous at first, but then he laughed. “I remember the cycles when you’d panic if I left you for more than two kliks, Starscream!”

“Things have changed,” Starscream said, smiling fondly. 

“It sure seems like it. But, it’s for the better, right? You’re happy?” 

There was a long stretch of silence.

“Starscream?” 

Starscream shook his helm, optics swimming with washer fluid. “It’s complicated.”

“Well, keep flying on. I’ll be with you.” 

This time, Starscream allowed himself to cry. “You were my only friend, Skyfire. My only friend.”

***

When Starscream’s optics flickered online and he came back to reality from his peaceful recharge, he was alone. 

But, if he sat in the silence just for a moment longer, he could almost reach one of his dreams again before Megatron started shouting for him. They were his only source of comfort, but they brought him great sadness at the same time, amplifying his longing for someone to trust again. A real friend. 

He took a deep breath and shuttered his optics, his emotions still raw. 

Skyfire smiled down at him, his faceplate glowing with the contagious optimism and kindness he used to know so well. He asked Starscream if he wanted to fly with him to the stars, seek out some new adventure. 

"You're gone," Starscream whispered, his spark hurting. 

No matter how many times he said it, he still couldn't let go.


End file.
